full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan Forge
Nathan Forge is the genius son of now deceased inventor Stephan Forge, who once worked for Cyber Corp. He is easily able to compete with Zoe Wilde, on of the smartest persons in High-Bridge Academy history. He is one of the three people Bloody Mary bit when she invaded High-Bridge Academy. He at first doesn’t participate in missions alongside his coven, due to his body being much weaker than his friends. However, after finding his father’s final invention, a highly advanced suit of Armor, he becomes a valuable asset to the Nightwalkers, becoming their Sentinel. Characteristics *'Name': Nathan Forge *'Aliases': Dark Knight (code name), Shadow King’s Blacksmith/Arsenal *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Red *'Likes': Creating/tinkering with technology, wearing the Black Bat Armor, learning about the supernatural, Reyna (friend/assistant at work), V.L.A.D. (creation/best friend), Zoe Wilde (friend/later love interest) *'Dislikes': His things being destroyed, being unprepared against the supernatural, his friends being hurt, *'Family': Dana Forge (mother), Stephan Forge (father, deceased) Appearance Casual Nathan is a 17-year-old of average height and build, spiky black hair, and red eyes, that glow when he is angry or stressed. He has puncture mark scars on his neck, where he was bit, and a scar on the middle of his face, which he gained during the Red Lotus attack. His casual clothes consist of white T-shirt and a black vest, with two white lines on the shoulders, sleeves and hips. He wears black pants, with two white lines on the sides and black shoes. Nightwalker Uniform He wears a skintight black and red vest, pants and socks. He wears these clothes under the Armor. Dark Knight Armor It is primarily black, with glowing red lines at the joints. There are two glowing red lines that form a downward arrow at the back of the palms and the shoulders. There are also glowing, hollow circles on his hips. He also has glowing ports on his palms, and two on the soles of his feet. He has three spikes on his forearm. On his chest there is a glowing port, shaped as a bat, where the center power source (a miniature Kinetic Pulse Generator) is located. His helmet is primarily black, with the eyes glowing red. At the sides, there are short antennas that symbolize bat ears. The base of the antenna glows red. Background Nathan was born to Dana and Stephan Forge, both brilliant scientists. Ever since he was little, his body had been very frail, especially his heart. At one point his parents had a disagreement, and broke up. Nathan grew up a boy genius, working part-time at the company his father also worked in: Cyber Corp. However, Nathan also grew up to be very arrogant, and he cared for no one but himself, dismissing almost anyone to being mentally inferior to him. Nathan and his dad had a very bad relationship: they didn’t hate each other, but his father cared more for work than him. Moat of the time, Nathan was seen with Reyna, his best friend, and assistant at work, or Zoe Wilde, the only person he respected... or at least acknowledged her intelligence. He also befriended another gifted individual, Marcos Sanchez. Marcos was actually the only one Nathan could get along with, and the two worked on many projects together, including a trans-warp gate. At one point, he also created V.L.A.D. (Very Likable Artificial Drive), a highly advanced artificial intelligence, which he uses at home, to make life easier. His father had a passion for ancient armors, of any kind, age or culture. There was one he liked above all other: The Black Knight Armor. It once belonged to a medieval lord, who was said to have been a vampire. Nathan dismisses these facts as fantasy. Nathan's greatest invention was the Kinetic Pulse, a source of pure energy, created using pure highly compressed kinetic energy. Steven Forge once made blueprints for a pure, non-polluting source of energy using the Kinetic Pulse (the Kinetic Pulse Generator), but Nathan, after looking at them, dismissed it as unimportant. Kidnapped One day, as he was returning home, Red Lotus terrorists attacked, and a bomb was detonated. Though no one was injured, the shock-wave from the blast hit Nathan, and that was too much for his heart: he suffered a heart attack and fainted. Waking up, he finds himself in the secret hideout of the Red Lotus. When he tries to get up, he sew he was wearing a vest, attached to a car battery. He heard a voice, telling him not to touch that. Looking around he sees a middle-aged man, who presented himself as Howard. He tells Nathan that the Grigory are holding him for ransom. However the terrorists had no idea how valuable Nathan actually was. Using only scraps he found in his containment, Nathan built two fully functional Kinetic Pulse Blaster (weaponised Kinetic Pulse Technology), and incorporated them in a pair of metal gloves. Inspired by his father’s passion, Nathan built a crude armor out of scrap, as a means to defend himself while escaping. However, he also needed a strong enough source of energy to power the Blasters, and he remembered his father's blueprints, and thus created the first crude (but functional) prototype for a Kinetic Pulse Generator. However, he feared that his heart would stop again from the stress, so he made a special chest plate, and implanted the Generator in it. However, the Lotus discover what they where doing and Howard sacrifices himself to give Nathan more time to calibrate the armor. Saddened, and promising a dying Howard that he will change and become a better man, Nathan escapes. A change of Heart Arriving home, he keeps the promise he made, apologizing to all those he had insulted in his arrogance, and even became friends with V.L.A.D. He forms a close bond with Zoe, though he also knows that something is off about her. He even tried making peace with his dad, bu that proved difficult, as his dad seemed even more absorbed in work than usual. Four days later, Nathan was trying to talk to his father, only to discover that he completely ignored him. Nathan became angry, and the two ended up having a fight, that ended with Nathan leaving. He met up with Reyna later on, while she was returning home from a night out with her friends. Suddenly, they see Roland and his gang picking on some random, geeky-looking boy. Nathan stands up for him, surprising Reyna with his selflessness. Roland’s gang, however, where not impressed. They where pissed. They started chasing him on motorcycles, finally ending up at the gates of Leather Wing Manor. Roland prepares to beat him, but a boy suddenly appears from nowhere. He beats Roland and his gang, telling them to get off his property. He then invites Nathan inside. Nathan starts exploring the mansion. Suddenly, he sears something from on of the rooms, and upon entering, is left shocked. There, in the room, is a girl drinking a red liquid, clearly blood. Suddenly, the same boy that saved him turns him around, telling him to leave. Nathan runs home to tell his father what he saw. However, when he arrives home, he finds his father dead. He mourns for days, even dismissing and then deactivating V.L.A.D., who apparently had something important to say. Becoming a vampire When he returns to school, during the one-day exchange student program, the day seems to progress normally, until he starts hearing screaming. Looking out the window, he sees that the students are attacked by zombie-like creatures. He also sees what appears to be werewolves fighting the creatures. Shocked, he tries to come up with a logical explanation, but, just as he turns a corner, he sees a tall, pale woman biting a girl's hand. He quickly hides, feeling helpless. Just then, a werewolf with red fur approaches and shines a UV light in the vampire's face. Nathan recognizes the lamp, and realizes who the werewolf is: Zoe herself. Zoe and the vampire start fighting, but the vampire seemed much stronger, and eventually pins Zoe to the wall, choking her. Facing his fears, Nathan steps out of his hiding place, grabs the UV lamp, and shines it in the vampire's face, distracting her, and allowing Zoe to kick her into a wall. Nathan rushes to her, and asks if she is alright, calling her on her real name. Zoe tries to deny it, but Nathan shows her the UV lamp, as it was something they had worked on together. He told her that he doesn't quite understand what is going on, and Zoe promises to explain. Nathan than gets up, and offers Zoe his hand, but, just as she grebes it, the vampire pops up behind Nathan, and bites his neck. The last thing Nathan heard before falling unconscious was Zoe, calling out his name. When he wakes up, he finds himself at Talbot Hall, along with the two girls that where bit. He once again meets the boy, who introduces himself as Alucard, and explains to them what they now are. The two girls accept the truth, but Nathan had trouble processing all that, and left the room to think. Zoe offers to go after him. Following his scent, she reaches the roof. There, she finds Nathan sitting, and looking at the city in the distance. She sits down with him, and the two start talking about the current situation. Zoe tells Nathan of how she became a werewolf, and how it was difficult at first, but she adapted. Nathan asked if he was going to adapt as well, as he was always physically weaker than most people. Zoe told him that he was going to be fine, deciding not to tell him of the complications of his change (due to his body being very weak, Nathan almost died while turning). On that night, the Nightwalkers where formed. Finding New Strength Due to Nathan's body being naturally week, the Vampire Virus was overtaxed while turning him. Because of this, Nathan is much weaker than his friends... and most other vampires for that matter. However, he no longer needed to wear the chest plate. A few days later, Nathan returns to his father’s office at home, and reactivates V.L.A.D., who displays a holographic message from his father. During the message, Nathan hears a code word his father often used. Understanding what it meant, he inspects the glass case containing the medieval Black Knight armor. Behind it, he finds a secret room. Inside it, he sees blueprints for his father’s greatest creation: a highly advanced exoskeleton, designed to greatly enhance its wearer. However, the blueprints where unfinished. Inside, Nathan also found his father's original blueprints for the Kinetic Pulse Generator. So he, with some help from Salazar Phantomhive, completed the blueprints, adding Kinetic Pulse Blasters, V.L.A.D. as it's operating system, and also the Kinetic Pulse Generator as an energy souse. When the armor was finished, Nathan named it after his father's favorite medieval armor: The Dark Knight. Personality Nathan Forge is a rather complex person. Since his body is much weaker than most vampires, he relies completely on his intellect, mental powers and technological resources to defeat foes and achieve victory. He is considered by many one of the smartest people in the world. Initially, he was extremely arrogant and self absorbed, and he would rub his intelligence and success on the face of everyone he met. This all changed when he was captured by Red Lotus terrorists, and witnessing Howard die. After those events, he had a huge change in personality, becoming much more modest and caring towards others. He also developed a need to help those in need, as seen when he stood up to Roland and his gang, when they where harnessing someone. His personality shifted even further after the death of his father: he becomes very depressed and isolated, even from Reyna and Zoe. After he is bit during Bloody Marie's invasion, and becomes a vampire, he is at first in denial, and it takes some time for him to fully comprehend what happened to him. When he finally accepts who he was, his depression fades, and his good side returns. Nathan has very little knowledge of social life and has problems interacting with normal people (mostly those who are not as smart as him). The fact that he was an arrogant bastard in the past did not help with this. Before becoming a vampire, Nathan was very skeptic about the supernatural, always trying to find a logical explanation. He usually has a laid back and superficial approach on things, joking and never taking anything serious. However, when the situation becomes dire, he immediately becomes serious, though he still is laid back. He is also rather stubborn, and sometimes reckless. He is shown to cared deeply for his friends and coven, and would go to any lengths to protect them, even sacrificing his life. Nathan is a person that likes to be prepared for anything, and as such he is often seen studying and learning about the supernatural, and developing countermeasures against it. He hates not being able to help his friends. When he first became a vampire (before finding his father's armor), he is shown to be very frustrated that he was unable to go with his coven. He is rather competitive, and often engages in hacking challenges with Howard Immerson or information gathering/problem solving competitions with Zoe Wilde. Nathan has also been shown to loathe taking other people's lives, and resorting to killing people only as a extreme measure. Skills/Abilities *'Yellow Pawn' *'Enhanced Mental Prowess': While Nathan is week in body, he more than makes up for it in mind. Besides his various mental abilities, his mind in general is very strong, as he is shown to be immune to most forms of hypnosis and mind control. *'Genius Level Intellect': Nathan is a genius in the fields of robotics, electronics and engineering. *'Organised Mind' *'Information Gathering skills': Nathan is very skilled at gathering information. Once a subject peeks his interest, he will go to any lengths to find out all he can about that, even hacking Government and Top Secret files. *'Photographic Memory': Nathan is able to perfectly memorize not only images, but also hard equations and complex schematics and blueprints. *'Electromagnetic Perception': With this ability, Nathan can literally "see" electromagnetic wavelengths, and has even been shown to be able hear noises produced from the frequencies. However, using this ability for to long will give him headaches. *'Partial Electromagnetic Manipulation': Nathan can partially control electromagnetic wavelengths, including influencing electrical devices and remotely operating computers, including his Armor. *'Mental Display': Another use for Electromagnetic Manipulation is an ability Nathan referees to as "Mental Display". It allows Nathan to convert his thoughts into electromagnetic waves, and send them into a computer. This allows him to literally display his thoughts on said computer, including texts, pictures and even entire memories. :*'Armor Summon': Using his electromagnetic Manipulation, Nathan can summon his armor from anywhere, at any time, eyther pieces (ex.: boots, gauntlets), or the entire armor. Weapons Dark Knight Armor Gamma-Buster Armor Equipment *'Night Watch': A special holographic watch, created by Nathan, so that his team and allies can stay in contact. The watch creates a three-dimensional display in front of the user, to display whatever they might need to see. The size of the display can vary depending upon the data it is accessing. It is capable of two-way audio and visual communication. It also has a built-in GPS, allowing one watch to track another. :*Nathan's personal Night Watch is operated by V.L.A.D.. Gallery Relationships Nathan’s Relationships Voice Actor Nathan: Austin Tindle V.L.A.D.: Jim Meskimen (voice of Ultron in Avengers Assemble) Trivia *Nahtan was created by Onic 14. *He was inspired by Batman Beyond and Iron Man. Navigation Category: Characters Category: Males Category: Vampires Category: Nightwalkers